Kamen Rider Excade: The Journey for Power
by chaosKA
Summary: Ken and Andy helped defeat thr Royal Flush Five and are off to the next world.
1. Welcome to the Concrete Jungle

We do not own Kamen Rider

Please read or watch the following Kamen Rider Series

Kamen Rider Claw by Shuriken16

Kamen rider System by Kisdota-The FreakGamer

Kamen Rider Double

Kamen Rider OOO

Kamen Rider Fossil

Kamen Rider Zx-Tole

Kamen Rider Kaiva

Kamen Rider Fourze

Rise of xivix

We at ChaosKA were going to use our Kamen Rider Shinigami story but we realized that it will be hard to Bleach Elements to the story and it would end up to much like Kamen Rider Blade. The story will be discontinued. Now onto the show.

A School bell rang in the air. Teens were walking out of a small high school. The sign on the front of the school read Vick Charles High School. Two teenage boys stopped right outside the building, both are wearing glasses. One of them is about six-four and is wearing sneakers, jeans, an AC/DC t-shirt, and a red plaid jacket. He has short black hair. The other one is about a foot shorter with brown hair. He is wearing sneakers, cargo shorts, and a Star Wars t-shirt.

"Wait, where is Kylie?'' said the tall teen looking around.

"Yeah where is she?" asked the small teen.

"Hey guys, wait up," said an African American girl. She is wearing a pink t-shirt, a blue skirt, and sneakers.

"Kylie we were about to leave without you," said the tall boy

"Ken you liar," said the small boy

"Dang Andy, she didn't need to know that," Said Ken giving the small boy a noogie

"Ken stop messing with Andy," said Kylie punching Ken in the arm, there was a poping sound from his arm.

"Kylie you dislocated Ken's shoulder again," said Andy

"Sorry," said Kylie as she popped Ken's shoulder back into place.

"Watch it you broke my arm last time," Said Ken as he moved his arm around to see if it was ok

"I said I was sorry. Now let's go see that new Nickolas Cage movie," said Kylie running to a grey jeep.

"I get shot gun," said Andy running after her.

"Why am I the only sane one," said Ken running after his friends

-Later –

Ken is driving the Jeep, Andy is in the passenger seat and Kylie is in the back seat.

"That was a good movie," said Andy

"It sucks that there can't be a sequel," said Kylie

"Yeah," said Ken

While Ken was looking away they felt a large bump. Ken hit the brakes immediately and everyone got out of the car.

"Ken you hit someone," said Andy

"Let's see if he is ok," Said ken heading towards the body.

When they got to the body they saw that it was covered in black energy

"What the? Said the three friends in unison.

The black energy spread and Kylie was being covered by the energy. As it was covering her she screamed and she was slowly being ripped apart.

Ken and Andy ran away from the energy as it continued to spread. They wear feeling fear because everything the Black energy touched was being ripped apart. They ducked into a nearby alley

"The world is falling apart," said ken

"I know, said Andy

Ken noticed a door in front of them and opened it. They both ran inside and closed the door behind them. The dark energy stopped at the door.

"Hello," said a man in a black suit and sunglasses

"Who are you," asked ken

"You can call me Mr. C," said the man in the suit

"What do you want," asked Andy

"To give Mr. Ken Axis these," Said Mr. C as he gave ken a black Deca Driver and ten cards.

Only one card had a picture on it. The picture was of a white Decade with a Black X on his chest. The helmet has red eyes and the barcode on the helmet makes an X

"Mr. Ken you want to save your world right," Asked Mr. C

"Yes," said Ken

"Then you must defeat Kamen Rider Decade Also known As Tsukasa Kadoya by gaining the powers of nine other Riders," Said Mr. C

"How are we supposed to do that?" asked Andy

"By traveling to nine other Rider worlds," Said Mr. C

"Ok but how do we navigate through the worlds," Asked Ken

"With me," said a computerized voice as a metal sphere floated into the room. The metal sphere has a screen with an eight-bit face on it.

"What are you?" asked Ken and Andy in surprised voices.

"I'm D.A.T.A. Data – Atonomus – Terminal – Asset," said the voice in the metal sphere.

"Now I will be leaving you. Have a safe trip," said Mr. C as he vanished in a puff of smoke

"Ok Mr. Axis, Mr. Tembers Onto the first world," Said D.A.T.A. as he floated to a platform with a black cover on it. The cover flew off to reveal a Ming vase. It was green with a tiger and ninja star on it. " First Destination : the World of Kamen Rider Claw."

Then light shined through the glass door. Ken, Andy, and D.A.T.A. went outside. When Ken and Andy got out they found themselves in black leather uniforms. On their backs and shoulders was the world SADE.

"What's up with this get up?" asked Ken

"That is the SADE uniform for our field agents. We are in New York City the Riders here use the Claw systems to transform, which consist of a key that is in the shape of a weapon and a cybernetic animal called a claw beast. The Monsters here are Dreamon, Which are monsters made out of Nightmares. After eight hours of existence they turn into D-Brids, Which are half human and half Dreamon. They can turn into humans to hide," said D.A.T.A.

"Why did you say all that," asked Andy.

"I am programed to give you general info on the location, Riders, and Monsters of each world when we arrive in them," said D.A.T.A.

"Yaaaaah!" screamed a woman

"Let's help," said Ken said as he and Andy ran to the source of the scream

They ran to the park and found three red and black monsters fighting three armored figures. An eagle monster is fighting a white female samurai/ fox themed rider, a spider monster is fighting a blue marksmen/wolf themed rider, and a tiger monster s fighting was fighting a green ninja/tiger themed rider with a ninja star over his face. The samurai rider was trying to slash at the eagle dreamon but it kept flying out of reach. While dodging the eagle dreamon launched feathers at the girl pushing her backwards. The marksman rider kept firing with a pistol at the spider dreamon, but the spider kept firing webs that explode when they hit the bullets. The tiger ninja rider is in a sword fight with the tiger dreamon but was slowly losing.

"C.J., Tyler use the support claws," said the female rider pulling out a white claw shaped machine.

"Yes Julie let's go C.J.," said the marksman rider pulling a red claw shaped machine.

"ok," said the ninja rider as he pulled out a blue claw shaped machine.

All three of them put the claw shaped machines on braces on their left wrists. "Fight mode." "Power mode" "Speed mode" said three mechanical voices coming from the braces.

C.J. gained blue armor with rockets on his wrists, ankles, and waist. Tyler gained red armor as a rocket launcher appeared on his back as well as a second pistol in his left hand. Julie gained white gold armor with wings on her back. The three riders then tried to counter attack.

Julie chased after the Eagle Dreamon but it dodged every attack because he had greater speed. Then the Eagle dreamon turned around and shot out a tornado made of red and black feathers causing the girl to fall to the ground. When she hit the ground her transformation was cancelled. Julie looks like a teenage Asian American girl.

Tyler put his two pistols together to form a shot gun. The shot fired from the shotgun hit the spider dreamon because the web shots kept missing. When Tyler turned to chase after the dreamon he couldn't move. He looked down and saw his legs were stuck to the ground by the webbing. "Crud," he said trying to break free. It was too late the Spider dreamon fired a large ball of webbing that exploded when it hit Tyler forcing him out of his transformation. Tyler is a muscular white Teenage boy.

"Turbo Shot," said C.J. as he vanished into a blur. The blur ran back and forth hitting the tiger Dreamon. C.J. stopped for a second so he can move his claw beast from his belt to his brace. "Final slash attack," said the claw in a robotic voice. C.J. vanished in blur again. The blur came up behind the tiger dreamon but the dreamon spun around and swung his sword across C.J.'s Chest. C.J. stumbled back as his speed armor vanished.

D.A.T.A. then said "Mr. Axis I think this would be a good time to transform. Just put on the belt, pull the switches to open the buckle, and insert the Henshin card with picture on it."

"Ok," said Ken as he put the belt at waist, a belt strap wrapped around his waist as he pulled on the two switches on the sides of the buckle, thus turning the buckle 90 degrees to have the slot pointing up. Ken pulled out the card with the picture of the white Decade on it. "Henshin," he said as he flipped the card to show a blue back with an x made of barcodes on it. Ken then inserted the card into the belt.

"Henshin Ride," said the belt in a mechanical voice. Ken pushed in the switches to close the belt. "Excade," it said as ten silhouettes appeared and covered Ken. Ken was covered in armor that looked like the picture on the card.

"Lets go," said ken as he ran into the fight.

The three dreamon noticed Ken as he was running towards them. The tiger dreamon swung his sword at Ken but he jumped over him, jumped off of the spider dreamon and kicked the eagle dreamon

"Mr. Axis the Exa booker at your right side holds support cards and it can turn into a sword or a gun," said D.A.T.A.

"Thanks," said Ken as he pulled out a purple card with a picture of three Excades on it.

Ken pulled the buckle open and inserted the card. "move ride," said the belt. Ken then closed the belt after which the belt said, "illusion"

Two copies of Ken appeared, one had the Exa booker in sword mode and the other had it in gun mode. The gun copy took out another purple card that has a picture of gun fire and put it in the belt. "Move Ride: Blast," said the belt as the copy fired off large blasts of energy at the Eagle Dreamon

The sword copy charged the spider Dreamon. The dreamon fired its webs at the copy. The copy pulled out a purple card with a picture of a transparent figure on it and inserted it into the belt, "Move ride: invisible," said the belt as the copy vanished, "move ride: slash," said the belt as the copy appeared behind the spider Dreamon slashing it in the back

"These cards are very useful," Said Ken as he pulled out another purple card, the picture on this card was of a blurred Excade. He put it in the belt and closed it. "Move Ride: Dash," said the belt as Ken began running at high speeds around the tiger Dreamon puching and kicking it. Ken Delivered a powerful kick to the dreamon sending it flying.

"Mr. Axis use the silver card to finish them off," said D.A.T.A.

"Thanks again," said Ken as he and his two copies pulled out silver cards with the X made of Barcodes for a picture. Ken put the card into his belt while the copies put in theirs in a slot on the Exa booker.

"Finisher Ride : E-E-Excade," said the belt and bookers.

Ten Silver hoolagram cards the size of Ken appeared in front of all three dreamon. Ken jumped up while his hologram cards angling downwards. Ken performed a tornado drop kick through the cards destroying the Tiger dreamon when he hit it. "Parallel Kick," He said as a small boy falls into a pile red and black sand where the dreamon stood. "Parallel Slash," Said the sword copy it ran through its hologram cards slashing the spider dreamon after running through the last card. A teenage girl fell into a pile of red and black sand where the spider dreamon stood. "Parallel Shot," said the gun copy as his hologram cards angled upward towards the eagle dreamon. The gun copy fired a blast of energy that got bigger every time it passed through a card. When the blast hit the eagle dreamon it blew up. The gun copy caught a business man falling in a rain of red and black sand.

The copies vanished as they were a pile of black that was falling apart. Then out of nowhere C.J. Slashed his sword across Ken's Chest.

"What the heck," Said Ken punching C.J. in the face.

"We were lucky that decade did not visit us," said C.J. he then pulled a silver shuriken from his claw beast on his belt and flipped it to reveal a gold side. "Cho Henshin," said C.J. as he put the shuriken backj into his claw beast.

"Kaiser Mode," said the claw beast. C.J.'s armor turned gold as the ninja star on his helmet opened and a larger one replaced his sword.

"Hey man! He just saved your life," Yelled Andy

"C.J. he's right, you need to step off, Yelled Tyler.

"As your commanding officer I order you to stand down," Yelled Julie

"Their right C.J." said a female voice over the communicator, "Switch the communicator to speaker," she said

"Yes Sara," said C.J. as he pushed a button on his helmet.

"Julie, Tyler, and C.J. you all are to return to base and bring Excade and his friend with you. This is an order from commander Daniel," said Sara over the speaker.

"Yes ma'am," said Julie, Tyler, and C.J.

C.J. cancelled his transformation as Julie asked, "You guys need a ride?" C.J. is an African American teenage boy with glasses.

"Ye….," started Ken until D.A.T.A. interrupted

"We already have one," he said projecting an image of a motorcycle that looks like a dirt version of Decades Motorcycle. D.A.T.A. stopped projecting but the bike stayed.

"Ok I guess we already have one, "said Ken as D.A.T.A. gave him and Andy helmets.

"Then follow us," said Tyler as he Julie, And C.J. rode off on their bikes.

Ken and Andy put their helmets on and rode off after them. When they got to SADE HQ Julie led everyone into an underground garage. Everyone got off their bikes and entered an elevator. Then they got off on the top floor. They walked down a hall and entered a room. In the room was a desk with a computer. Behind the desk sat a Hispanic man with a robotic partner on his shoulder.

"Hello Excade, and friend, May I ask for your names," said the man

"Ken axis," said Ken

"Andy tembers and this is D.A.T.A.," said Andy as he pointed to D.A.T.A.

"Thank you for saving my Riders, I am Commander Daniel," said the Hispanic man

"You're welcome," replied Ken

"I have a favor to ask of you two, Sara bring in the report," said Daniel

A teenaged African-American girl walked into the room holding three file folders in her right arm. On her shoulder is a snow panther claw beast. She sat the folders down on Daniel's desk and stood next to C.J.

Daniel opened the folders and leaned them out to show everyone. All of them had a picture and report on those people. One picture is of a teenaged male while the other two are teenaged girls. The male is an Asian American with red. One of the girls is an African-American with a ponytail and the other is a white girl with curly blond hair.

"Who are these people?" asked Ken

"They are D-brids and powerful ones at that," said Daniel in a worried voice.

-End-

We hope you all liked the first Chapter of Kamen Rider Excade. Please give us your praise and/or criticism.


	2. The Royal Flush Five Strikes

We do not own Kamen Rider

Please read or watch the following Kamen Rider Series

Kamen rider Claw by Shuriken16

Kamen rider System by Kisdota-The FreakGamer

Kamen Rider Kaze by The Wild Fang

Kamen Rider Fossil by us

Kamen Rider Fourze

Kamen Rider Double

Kamen Rider OOO

Rise of xivix by DisasterMaster445

Now on to the show

Continued from last chapter

C.J., Sarah, Julie, and Tyler lead Ken and Andy into the main building of a high school. All of them are wearing a school uniform consisting of a tan jacket and green slacks for boys and green skirts for the girls.

-Flashback-

In Daniel's office.

"Who are these people," asked Ken?

"They are D-brids and powerful ones at that," said Daniel in a worried voice.

"Their names are Peter Yu, Terra White, and Eliza Thomson," Daniel said as he pulled up their picture up on a large screen behind him.

"We suspect that they are members of the Royal Flush Five," Sarah said as she gave Ken and Andy some papers.

"What are these papers for," asked Andy?

"They are transfer papers to get you into the high school that these D-brids go to," replied Sarah.

"Commander you are letting them on our mission," yelled C.J. in anger!

"Agent Johnson control your anger. We need as much help as we can get," replied Commander Daniel.

After C.J. calmed down Commander Daniel continued. "Like C.J. said we are sending him, Julie, Tyler, and Sarah undercover to stop these D-brids and I would like it if you two would join them on the mission."

"What if we refused," said Ken in a serious tone with a face to match.

"I suggest you go on the mission," replied D.A.T.A. before anyone could respond.

"Why is that," asked Ken?

"This mission may lead us to the disturbance of this world," replied D.A.T.A.

"What disturbance," asked Commander Daniel?

"Somehow thanks to Decade the various worlds have become disrupted by a dark power and it is, in one form or another, trying to destroy all of existence. That is why Mr. Axis needs the power of nine other riders to defeat Decade and save all of the worlds," replied D.A.T.A.

"What could by our worlds disturbance," asked Julie?

"Could it be the Royal Flush Five," asked Tyler?

"It could be," replied D.A.T.A.

-End Flashback-

Ken and company enter a classroom; the only one in the room is the teacher. The teacher is a middle-aged man with black kept hair wearing a tan suit. When he noticed everyone he said ", hello I am Mr. Viper I will be your homeroom and English teacher."

"Hello Mr. Viper, my name is Sammy Lin and these are my siblings James (CJ), Stan (Tyler), Lucy (Julie), Steve (Ken), and Rick (Andy)," said Sarah.

"I am assuming you all were adopted," asked Mr. Viper.

"Yes our parents could not have kids of their own so they adopted us from a small orphanage that was going out of business," replied Steve (Ken).

Then Peter, Terra, and Eliza walked in and noticed Ken and everyone.

"Oh, Peter, Terra, Eliza these are your new class mates Sammy, James, Stan, Lucy, Steve, and Rick," said Mr. Viper.

"Hello you six must be the transfer students that we heard about. My name is Peter Yu, this is Terra White, and this is Eliza Thimson," said Peter as he, Terra, and Eliza shook every ones hands.

After Eliza shook his hand Ken noticed a piece of paper in it. It read "we know who you are Excade meet us in the park after school. From Q, J, and A."

-Lunch Period-

Everyone is sitting at a picnic table behind the main building where no one can hear or see them.

Ken showed the note to the others. "What does Q, J, and A mean," he asked?

"They mean Queen, Jack, and Ace," replied Sarah.

D.A.T.A. flew out of Andy's backpack saying ", that means they are members of the Royal Flush five."

"Yes this means that we know that they are members of the Royal Flush Five but this puts us in a very bad spot," said C.J.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to oblige them," said Ken punching into his hand.

"Ken what's wrong with you you've never acted like this," said Andy with concern for his friend.

"I just want to hurry and find that Decade bastard and destroy him. Don't you want to avenge Kylie," said Ken in an angry tone.

"I do but if you lose yourself in revenge I will have lost both of my friends for nothing," replied Andy in a concerning voice.

"You can't defeat Decade with just Excade's power alone you need the power of a CLAW rider and eight others to fight Decade," said D.A.T.A.

"Just calm down all of us will go to the park after school to see what they want," replied Julie in a sympathetic tone.

"Fine just stay out of my way," replied ken as he walked away.

"Who's Kylie," asked Tyler?

"She is a very good friend of ours. We've been best friends since first grade. There was not a time I could remember that did not have the three of us together. Before we came here she was ripped apart by the dark power," Andy said in a said tone.

"I'm sorry I asked," replied Tyler in an apologetic tone.

"It's ok I feel his pain and I wish I could help him more," said Andy as he pulled out a picture of him, Ken, and Kylie smiling in what looks like a gym at a basketball game.

C.J. looked away feeling disgusted at himself for treating Ken so bad. He ran off after Ken.

Sarah noticed C.J. running and yelled ", where are you going!"

"I need to talk to Ken," he yelled back!

"Why does he want to talk to Ken," asked Julie?

"He probably wants to apologize for how he treated Ken earlier," replied Sarah.

In the hallway Ken was walking in silence until C.J. cot up to him. "What do you want," he asked?

"I want to apologize for being so mean to you. I know you can't forgive me for what I did but I understand what you are going through," replied C.J.

"Like hell you do!"

"My older brother was the original user of my CLAW system. He died fighting King. They asked me to replace him sense my DNA is similar to his."

"So that's why you were pissed when the commander asked me to come along on this mission."

"Yeah. I felt that having you on the mission would mess things up. I felt that this was my chance to find King."

"It's ok. Let's put the past behind us and defeat these Royal Flush Five monsters," said Ken as he put his hand out for C.J. to shake. C.J. smiled and shook Ken's hand.

-After School, Park-

Peter, Terra, and Eliza walked up to Ken and the others.

"So Excade you brought your friends along," said Eliza is a narcissistic tone.

"So what, what do you want with me," replied Ken?

"King would like to give you his power so you can defeat Decade," said Peter.

"Sorry but I have to decline. I don't want a power that murders people," replied Ken with a laugh.

"Wrong choice, Jack, Ace destroy them," Eliza yelled!

"Yes your highness," replied Terra as her and Peter's eyes turned black.

Terra turned into a black and red kitsune (nine tailed fox) D-brid with an A on her left shoulder while Peter turned in to a red and black Lion D-brid With a J on his right shoulder. They charged Ken and tried to swipe at him with their claws but he jumped back and avoided their attack.

"Let's go everyone," Ken yelled he readied his belt and henshin card as C.J., Tyler, and Julie readied their rider systems.

"Henshin," they yelled as Ken inserted the henshin into the Exadriver and the others slide their CLAW systems onto their belts.

"Henshin Ride: Excade. Kaiser Mode. Marksmen Mode. Samurai Mode." Said the belts as their armors attached to their bodies.

Tyler pushed Jack back with his pistol while Julie holds Ace at bay with her sword. Ken and C.J. charged Eliza.

"Attacking a defenseless girl, you boy need to be punished," Eliza laughed as she turned into Queen a red and black peacock D-brid with a Q above where her heart is. She unfolded her tail and fire energy feathers at the two riders.

The blast sent them flying back and landing in front of Sarah and Andy.

Sarah yelled ", Frost lets go," as she pulled out a small sword shaped key. A small mechanical snow leopard jumped out of her bag and grabbed the small sword in its mouth. Frost turned into a CLAW as Sarah put it on her watch to form her belt.

"Henshin," Sarah yelled as she slides the CLAW onto her belt.

"Knight Mode," the belt yelled as female knight armor covers Sarah's body. Her helmet looks like a snow leopards head wearing a knight's helmet and in her right hand is a broad sword.

Sarah charged Queen but was knocked over by Queen when she spanned around hitting Sarah with her tail.

"Move Ride: Blast," yelled the Exadriver as the three Royal Flush Five members where hit by powerful blasts of energy knocking them back.

"What the," yelled Queen as she gets back up!

"How was the taste of your own medicine," Said Ken as he rests the Exabooker gun mode on his shoulder.

-SADE, Commander Daniel's Office-

Alarms where going off in the base. Commander Daniel looked at his monitor. The monitor showed an energy spike happening in the park.

"Crap a portal to the nightmare realm has opened up. I need to get out there. Let's go Shade," he said as a small mechanical panther jumped into his pocket as he ran out the door.

-Park-

"You'll pay for this," yelled Queen as she, Jack, and Ace fire energy blasts at the riders.

The riders deflected the blasts with attacks from their weapons. As the blasts canceled each other out a red and black portal opened up behind Queen and the other D-brids.

"What is that," asked Ken as he readied for whatever comes out of the portal?

Then a man in a black and red leather outfit walked out of the portal. The man looked exactly like Commander Daniel but with an insane look on his face.

"What are you doing here Joker," asked Queen?

"Queen his majesty is getting annoyed with how long it is taking to get rid of a few teenagers," replied Joker in an insane cackle.

"So that's where you went Demetri or do you prefer Joker," Sarah said as she and the rest of the CLAW rider readied for a fight.

"Demetri, who's that and why does he look like Commander Daniel," asked Andy as he hid behind a tree?

"He is my older twin brother," said Commander Daniel slide his CLAW system on to his belt.

"Shogun Mode," said his system as large samurai armor covered his body with a katana in his hand.

"Oh Danny Boy long time no see. How's mom and dad, oh wait I killed them," Replied Joker with his insane cackle.

"Today I will avenge them," said Commander Daniel as he charged Joker. Joker turned into a dragon D-brid with a jester face pictured on the right side of his face. The two went through the portal.

"Jack, Ace I'm heading back to the castle you take care of things here," Queen said as she entered the portal.

"Yes your Highness," said Jack and Ace as they stood their ground in front of the portal.

"C.J., Sarah, Ken you go after the Commander. Me and Tyler will keep these two at bay," Julie said as she pushed Ace out of the way and Tyler shot Jack out of the way.

"Got you," said Ken as he, Sarah, and C.J. ran through the portal. Game Updates.

When they got through the portal Joker and Queen were fight Commander Daniel in what looks like a castles entry way and winning.

"C.J., I will stay and help the Commander you and Ken see if you can't find King," yelled Sarah as she slashed Queen in the back!

"Are you shore. We can stay and fight," asked C.J.?

"Yeah, I will be fine. Just go," Sarah said as she clashed with Queen.

"Ok, let's go Ken," C.J. said as he and Ken ran up the set of stairs at the end of the hallway.

They kept going up the stair with no end in sight until they came to a giant set of double doors. They looked at each other and nodded. Then they pushed the doors open and with surprised looks under their helmets saw Mr. Viper sitting on a throne in the back of the room. On his shoulder was a small mechanical king cobra.

"Hello James and Steve Lin or should I say C.J. Johnson and Ken Axis," said Mr. Viper as he stood up.

"Mr. Viper you King," said Ken as he changed the Exabooker from gun mode to sword mode.

"Yes I am and I am the one the killed C.J.'s brother. Venom let's go," replied Mr. Viper as he slid a ninja star key into his watch. The small king cobra slid down his arm, bit down on the watch, and coiled around it.

"FANG Viper Mode," said the brace.

"Henshin," Mr. Viper said as he turned into a king cobra/ninja themed rider with a katana on his back. "Now let's have a little fun," he said.

-End of Chapter 2-

Dark-K: I will have the fight scenes in the next chapter.

Ken: I will gain my first set of rider powers next chapter.

C.J.: Please leave feed pack so the Dark-K knows what to improve on or keep doing the same.

Dark-k: I will have the next chapter up by Saturday.


	3. The House of Cards Falls

We do not own Kamen Rider

Please read or watch the following Kamen Rider Series

Kamen rider Claw by Shuriken16

Kamen rider System by Kisdota-The FreakGamer

Kamen Rider Kaze by The Wild Fang

Kamen Rider Fossil by us

Kamen Rider Fourze

Kamen Rider Double

Kamen Rider OOO

Rise of xivix by DisasterMaster445

Now on to the show

**Chapter 3 The House of Cards Falls**

-Outside the Portal-

Julie and Tyler were fighting toe-to-toe with Jack and Ace. Each group were blocking and attacking each other's moves. Ace attacking Julie with her tails but Julie swipes them away with her sword. Tyler bobbed and weaved as Jack swipes at him with his claws.

"Man, this will take all day at this rate," Tyler complained as he shoots Jack in the gut at pointblank.

"Yeah. Tyler let's use the support claws," Julie said as she pushed back two of Ace's tails.

"Roger that captain," Tyler said as he and Julie slid their support claws on to their belts while avoiding Ace and Jack's attacks.

"Flight Mode. Power Mode," said the belts as Julie and Tyler as they changed into their power up modes.

Julie took flight with her wings as Tyler combined his two pistols into a shotgun to shoot Jack right in the face.

"Damn You," Jack yelled in anger as he wipes his face clear of buckshot!

Ace tried to hit Julie with her tails but Julie was able to avoid the attacks easier thanks to her wings. "Try this," Ace yelled as she surrounded Julie with all of her tails.

"Final Slash Attack," said Julie's Claw system as she began to spin. As she was spinning, Julie kept gaining speed until a tornado formed around her. The tornado forced Ace's tails away. Julie flew up then down with the tornado fallowing her. When she came down, Julie delivered a powerful slash to Ace while spinning at high speeds. Ace yelled in great pain as she blew up in a blast of flames and sand.

Julie landed as the Final Slash Attack drained all of her energy and forced her out of her transformation back into her civilian form.

Tyler kept up with his assault on Jack. This caused the D-brid to stagger back with every shot.

"DIE YOU INFERIOR ANIMAL," Jack roared as a large blast of energy came from his mouth!

"Oh shit," Tyler said in a surprised voice as he slide his Claw system onto his watch.

"Final Slash Attack," said Tyler's system as he attached his shot gun to the rocket launcher on his back. Tyler pulled the trigger sending the rocket flying just when the blast was in front of him. The rocket and the blast of energy collided causing a large explosion that covered the whole area in smoke. Jack laughed thinking that he destroyed Tyler but then a second rocket came through the smoke. When the rocket hit Jack he screamed in agony as he exploded just like Ace.

When the smoke cleared Tyler was holding his left arm in pain and covered in wounds from the explosion in his civilian form. "Take that you loud mouth," He laughed out as he fell backwards.

"You ok Tyler," asked Julie in a concerning tone as she limped over to Tyler?

"Yeah, I look as good as you," Tyler replied sarcastically with a smile.

"Very funny," Julie laughed as she sat next to her injured friend.

Andy and D.A.T.A. came out from behind a tree. "You guys need to see a doctor," Andy said in a worried to as he looked over Julie and Tyler's wounds.

As Julie and Tyler Laughed off their pain and Andy looking at them with a worried look the sand that was the remains of Jack and Ace slid into the portal.

-Nightmare Realm, Castle Entrance Hall-

Commander Daniel and Joker were clashing with each other. Whenever they clashed a shockwave was released. Sparks came off of Daniel's katana and Joker's claws from the attacks they made on each other.

Sarah and Queen kept falling to the ground because of the shockwaves form Daniel and joker's fight. As they got up for the umpteenth time, Sarah slashed her sword across Queen's chest causing sparks to fly off.

"You insolent wench. You'll pay for that," yelled Queen as she sent energy feathers towards Sarah but another shockwave from Daniel's fight with Joker knocked her and Sarah over, causing the feathers to barely miss Sarah as she fell over.

"Commander you're causing too much damage to not just yourself but too all of us here," Sarah yelled to the commander as she staggered to get back up.

"You right. I need to calm down and finish this with a calm head," said Daniel as he stepped back from his latest clash with Joker. Daniel drew a second katana from the right side of his waist. As he was doing that he slid his Claw system on to his watch.

"Final Slash Attack," said Daniel's Claw system as black lightning began to discharge from his swords.

"So you learned how to use father's Black Lightning Strike Danny Boy. Let's see if it can handle this," cackled Joker as he lifted his arms above his head. A giant fire ball began to form above his arms.

Daniel charged Joker with his katanas at his sides as Joker through the fire ball at him. When the fire ball was in front of him, Daniel cut it in half with his left katana sending the two halves flying off to both sides of him and continued to charge at Joker.

"See you in hell Danny Boy," Joker yelled as Daniel cut Joker in two with his right katana.

Daniel sheathed both of his katanas as he said in a sad tone ", See you there… big bro," as Joker's body exploded in flames and sand. Daniel took out a picture that was burnt around the edges and stained with blood. In the picture of a Hispanic family of four: a father who is a middle-aged man, a mother looking about late thirties to early forties, and twin boys about the age of ten. Daniel could feel tears going down the sides of his face as he through the picture into one of the flames.

"Commander are you ok," asked Sarah as she pushed Queen into a wall with her sword?

"I'm fine. You take care of Queen I'm going after C.J. and Ken," Daniel said as he rushed to the stairs.

"Roger that," Sarah yelled as she deflected Queen's latest attack with her sword!

"I should thank your commander for killing Joker. I've never liked him," laughed Queen as she swiped at Sarah's legs with her tail.

"Nice try," Sarah smirked as she avoided Queen's tail by jumping over her. As she came over Queen's Sarah slashed her in the back. Sarah then jumped off a wall and cut off Queen's tail. When the tail fell to the ground it turned into a pile of sand.

"You wench," Queen yelled as she kicked Sarah in the gut. As Sarah hold her stomach in pain Queen ran up to her and kneed Sarah in the face. "I am going to kill you for scarring my beautiful form," she yelled as she was about to deliver a death blow to Sarah with the claws on her right hand.

"Not today you feathered freak," replied Sarah as she slide her claw system on to her watch to trigger her Final Slash Attack.

"Final Slash Attack," said Sarah's Claw system as she stabbed the ground with her sword. Ice came from the sword freezing the ground and Queen solid.

"Blizzard Execution," Sarah said as she cut the frozen Queen into pieces with her sword. Queen exploded in a shower of snow and sand as Sarah collapsed from exhaustion.

As Sarah was unconscious the sand of Jack and Ace came through the portal and combined with the sand of Queen and Joker. The large sand pile went up the stair as if being drawn to the throne room.

-Castle Throne Room-

"Mr. Viper you King," said Ken as he changed the Exabooker from gun mode to sword mode.

"Yes I am and I am the one the killed C.J.'s brother. Venom let's go," replied Mr. Viper as he slid a ninja star key into his watch. The small king cobra slid down his arm, bit down on the watch, and coiled around it.

"FANG Viper Mode," said the brace.

"Henshin," Mr. Viper said as he turned into a king cobra/ninja themed rider with a katana on his back. "Now let's have a little fun," he said.

"C.J. we need to work together on this if we want to defeat him," Said Ken as readied for whatever King was about to do.

"Got yeah," C.J. said as he took a stance next to Ken with his shuriken in his right hand.

"Are you two ready to get started," king said as he drew his katana from his back and charged the two riders. Ken swung his sword at him but King blocked it with his katana and kick C.J. away when he was about to attack. "You're still a little weakling C.J. Your brother did not have your Kaiser Mode but he put up a better fight than this," Said king as he laughed at C.J. and punched Ken in the face.

Then Commander Daniel ran into the room saying ", need help."

"If you're giving it we'll take it," said C.J. as he got up.

"You two distract him so I can land a hit," Ken said as he pulled out a card from the Exabooker.

"Got you," said C.J. and Daniel in unison. Daniel charged King with both his Katanas in hand while C.J. through his shuriken at King.

"Is this the best you got," King said as he swiped the shuriken away with his sword and then roundhouse kicked Daniel in the head.

"Move Ride: Slash," said the Exadriver as Ken slashed King in the chest with an energy charged Exabooker sword mode. The attack pushed King back leaving a small scratch.

"Man that barely did anything," said C.J. as he retrieved his shuriken.

"We need to attack together to do any real damage," Daniel said as he regrouped with Ken and C.J.

"Then let's combine our finishers together," said Ken as he pulled out his Finisher Rider card.

"Then what are we waiting for," C.J. said as he and Daniel attached their Claw systems to their watches while Ken inserted the Finisher Rider card into the Exadriver and closed.

"Finisher Ride: E-E-Excade," said the Exadriver while the Claw systems said ", Final Slash Attack."

Daniel's katanas began to discharge black lightning again while C.J.'s shuriken turned into a sword and ten silver holographic cards, twice the normal size, appeared in front of Ken. Ken and C.J. jumped off of Daniel's katanas empowering their feet with black lightning. C.J. through his sword through the cards as he and Ken did a double rider kick through the cards. King had to use both hands on his katana to block the sword but before he could push the sword away Ken and C.J.'s double rider kick came down on the sword. "Black Lightning Sword Dimensional Double Kick," they yelled as they pushed the sword with their kicks, shattering King's katana, and stabbing him in the chest.

The two riders jumped off King just before he exploded and when they landed, C.J. caught his sword that was sent flying from the explosion.

"That was a difficult fight," sighed Daniel as he put his hands on Ken and C.J.'s shoulders as they looked at the remains of King.

"You've think that you have defeated the Royal Flush Five," said a voice that sounded like the Royal Flush Five were talking in unison.

"What was that," said the riders as they looked around for the source of the voice.

"Over here," said the voice as the sand of the Royal Flush Five converged where King died. The sand reformed into a monstrous Dreamon. Its head was that of a cobra's, its claws like a lion's, its tail like a peacock's, its legs like a fox's, and wings of a dragon's.

"What are you," said Ken in shock as he and the others readied for another fight.

"We are Chimera. The true form of the Royal Flush Five," said the Dreamon known as Chimera.

Before the riders could do anything Chimera tackled Daniel sending him flying into a wall and undoing his transformation. Chimera grabbed Ken and C.J. by their necks.

"Damn it. I thought… that the… fighting… was over," C.J. choked out as he tried to free himself.

"A fight… is… only… over… when you… are… home… with… friends… and… family," choked Ken as he to tried to free himself.

"Hahaha," laughed C.J.

"What is so funny," asked Chimera as he squeezed the rider's necks harder?

"Ken's… right. A… fight is… over… when… you're… with… your… loved… ones," C.J. choked out.

Then a light came from the Exabooker. The light blinded Chimera causing him to let go of the rider to shield its eyes. Ken opened the Exabooker and four cards flew out. Ken caught the four cards. One is blue with a picture of Claw Kaiser on it, a green one with Dark Claw Kage mode on it, and two silver cards: one with a silver shuriken symbol on it and the other are two picture one of Claw Kaiser and the other a cybernetic liger.

"Thanks C.J. for lending me your power. Now let me lend you mine," Ken said as he inserted the double pictured card into the Exadriver.

"Morph Ride: C-C-Claw K-K-Kaiser," said the Exadriver as Ken closed it.

"Fine by me," said C.J. as he turned into a large cybernetic liger with a giant shuriken on its back.

"Kaiser Liger," Ken said as he removed the shuriken from Kaiser Liger's back. Ken jumped on to Kaiser Liger's back as he inserted the other silver card into the Exadriver.

"Finisher Ride: C-C-Claw K-K-Kaiser," said the Exabooker as the Kaiser Liger began to ran at Chimera at supersonic speed.

"Claw Impact," yelled Ken as he through the shuriken into Chimera's chest. Ken then jumped off of Kaiser Liger's back and delivering a flying sidekick to Chimera as Kaiser Liger pulled the shuriken all the way through the Dreamon. Ken land next to the Kaiser Liger as Chimera blew up in giant explosion that left a hole in the floor and the ceiling.

Out of nowhere the castle began fall apart.

"Shit by defeating Chimera the dimension can't hold its shape any more. C.J you take Commander Daniel and get to the portal. I'll look around to see if anyone is still here," Yelled Ken as he inserted the Dash card into the Exadriver.

"Move Ride: Dash," said the Exabooker as Ken ran down the stairs to find any other people who could be trapped in the castle. C.J. as the Kaiser Liger grabbed Commander Daniel by the cuff of his shirt and began running down the stairs. When C.J. got to the entrance he found Sarah unconscious on the floor. He through Commander Daniel onto his back and grabbed Sarah in his mouth like he did with the Commander earlier. As C.J. jumped through the portal his transformation as the Kaiser Liger ended. C.J. grabbed the Commander and Sarah in his arms just before landing. C.J. laid the two unconscious riders as he returned to human form.

"Where's Ken," asked Andy in a worried tone?

"He's looking for any trapped people," said C.J. as he looked at the portal as it began to close.

"Come on Ken I know you can make it," Andy said as he clenched both of his fists.

Out of nowhere a blast of flames came through the portal just as Ken came through it before it closed. In his arms where three children: a Hispanic boy, a large white boy, and a small girl.

"Amy. Josh. Will. Are you three ok," asked Ken as he set the children down?

"We're ok Mr. Rider," said the Hispanic boy as he smiled at his savior.

"Thank you for saving us big bro rider," said the little girl as she looked at the rider with hearts in her eyes.

"Mr. Rider can I shake your hand," asked the large boy?

"Any time Josh," Ken said as he held out his hand for the boy to shake.

The large boy smiled widely as he shook his hero's hand.

"Ken let's get everyone to SADE's medical wing," Said Julie as she and Tyler put the Commander's arms over their shoulders.

"She's right man. We need to treat everyone's injuries," C.J. said as he lifted Sarah bridal style.

-Several Hours Later-

Everyone was patched up and in Daniel's office. Daniel has a bandage on his head from being knocked unconscious, Tyler's left arm is in a sling, Julie's right leg is in a splint, C.J. and Ken have bandages around their necks, and Sarah had several bandage on her.

"Ken why where those kids in the nightmare realm," asked Commander Daniel as he rubbed his sore head?

"The only thing that they knew was that they were kidnapped from their beds the night before," Replied Ken as he rubbed his neck.

"Well I guess we will never know the answer. Thank you for your help in stopping the Royal Flush Five," Commander Daniel said as he shook Ken and Andy's hands.

"I didn't do that much," said Andy as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you kidding? You helped me and Ken fight with clear heads and as a team. If not for you we all would have died," C.J. said as he patted Andy on the back.

"If you ever need help with anything give us a call," said Julie as she shook Ken's hand.

"Yeah. Anytime. Anywhere," Tyler said as he shook Andy's hand with his good arm.

"Thanks for save those kids," Sarah said as she kissed Ken on his cheek causing him to blush, C.J. to grind his teeth, and Julie and Tyler to snicker.

"Hope to see you again buddy," C.J. said when he stopped grinding his teeth. He place his right hand on Ken's shoulder.

"Same here pal," said Ken as he did the same.

Ken and Andy left the room through the sliding door the exited the SADE HQ. It was night with a bright moon to light the way back.

"I wonder what the next world is going to be like," asked Andy as he stretched out his arms.

"We won't know until we get there," said Ken as opened the door to the art gallery. "D.A.T.A. do your thing," he said as he pointed to the flouting metal sphere."

"Right away Mr. Axis," D.A.T.A. said as he flew to another pedestal with a black cover over it. The cover fell off revealing what looks like discs attached to each other to look like a knight. "Next stop world of System," DATA said as night turned into a sunrise outside the art gallery.

-End of Chapter Three-

Dark-K: Thank you for reading my story and I hope you all will continue to read this story into the future.

Ken: So boss man what is System's world like?

Dark-K: You just have to wait and see. Also thank you Shuriken16 for letting me use Kamen Rider CLAW in this story.


	4. Game Start

We do not own Kamen Rider

Please read or watch the following Kamen Rider Series

Kamen rider Claw by Shuriken16

Kamen rider System by Kisdota-The FreakGamer

Kamen Rider Kaze by The Wild Fang

Kamen Rider Fossil by us

Kamen Rider Fourze

Kamen Rider Double

Kamen Rider OOO

Rise of xivix by DisasterMaster445

Now on to the show

**Chapter 4 Game Start**

Ken and Andy exited the art gallery. Ken's cloths changed into a pair of jeans, a red t-shirt, and an apron. Andy was now wearing cargo shorts and a red t-shirt with the word 'Yori' on it.

"What the," Ken said as he examines his new cloths.

"D.A.T.A. What do you know of this world," Andy asked the flouting metal sphere?

"This is the world of Kamen Rider System. The monsters of this world are called Viruses. They are unknown creatures from an unknown world that use a portable game system known as a V-system to poses people and wreak havoc on them," replied the sphere as it showed what looks like a game boy advanced on its screen.

"What's System like," Ken asked?

"System uses Viruses that believe that humans are innocent creatures that should be left alone," Replied D.A.T.A.

"D.A.T.A. can you turn into something so that people don't freak out from seeing a flying sphere," asked Ken?

"Right away Mr. Axis," D.A.T.A. said as he turned into a smart phone. D.A.T.A. fell into Ken's hand.

"Thanks. Now we can walk around without getting anyone's attention," Ken said as he put D.A.T.A. into his pocket.

Ken and Andy walked around town looking for anything to do with Yori because they noticed that their cloths for each world gives them a clue to find the rider of the current world. When they got to a parking lot, they saw a trailer with two guys standing in front of an open service window. On the side of the trailer is the word Yori.

"I guess this is where we start looking for System," said Ken as he and Andy walked up to the food truck.

Inside the trailer was a man cooking food and a woman taking orders. Both are Asian American that look like they are in their mid-twenties. The man has brown curly. The woman has black hair tied back into a pony tail. They both are wearing the same thing as Ken but the man is wearing white shorts and the woman a blue skirt.

"Two fried rice meals. That will be $11.35. Please come again," said the woman as she handed a man a paper bag to one hand and took money from the other. She then noticed Ken and Andy. "Oh. You two must be the new apprentice and delivery boy," she said to the pair.

"Ah. Yes we are. My name is Ken and this is Andy," Ken said as he introduced himself and Andy.

"My name is Suzy Yuri," said the woman named Suzy as she hold out her hand.

"Hello Ms. Yuri," Ken said as he and Andy shook Suzy's hand.

"Just call me Suzy. Come on in the door is unlocked," Suzy said as she pointed to a door next to the window. "Bro the new guys are here," Suzy said to the man as Ken and Andy entered the trailer.

The man turned his head to look at the pair of dimensional travelers and said ", hello. My name is Muso Yori, just call me Muso. I'm the owner of this food trailer. If you had not noticed from what Suzy said I'm her big brother."

"Hello Muso. Like I told your sister my name is Ken and this is Andy," Ken said as he introduced himself and Andy to Muso. Then Ken noticed a black V-system in Muso's pocket.

Then the door to the trailer opened and a teenaged girl with blonde hair walked in as the door closed behind her. She looks like a younger version of Suzy. She is wearing the same cloths as Andy but with a red shorts and a small camera hanging around her neck. "Sis I finished the delivery. Oh, are these two the new guys," she asked?

"Thanks. Ken, Andy this is our little sister Ino. Ino this is Ken and Andy," Suzy said as an introduction.

"Hello and welcome to Yori Japanese cuisine," Ino said as she took Ken and Andy's picture with her camera.

"Sorry about that. Ino loves to take pictures," Muso said as Ken and Andy rubbed their eyes from the flash.

"It's ok. So what do you want us to do," asked Andy when he stopped rubbing his eyes?

"Ino will go with you one your first few deliveries to show you the ropes," Suzy said as she handed him a paper bag. Ino grabbed Andy dragged him outside.

"What about me," Ken asked?

"You will help me and Suzy around the trailer," Muso said as he continued to cook.

"So what do you want me to do first," Ken asked?

"Can you do the dishes? The mid-day rush is almost over," Suzy said as she pointed to a sink filled with dirty dishes.

"I'll get right on to it," said Ken as he walked over to the sink to get started.

-Night-

Everyone was helping to clean the trailer after they closed it up for the day. Then a cybernetic voice came from Muso's V-system. "Your Highness a Virus is causing trouble," the voice said.

"Alpha's right Coach. It's moving very fast," said another cybernetic voice.

"Captain what are your orders," asked a third cybernetic voice?

"Where were those voices coming from," asked Andy as he looked around the trailer to find the source of the voices?

"They are coming from your V-system Muso," Ken said as he pointed to the V-system in Muso's pocket.

"I saw that you noticed my V-system. Alpha, Beta, Delta introduce yourselves," Muso said as he took out the V-system for everyone to see. Three eight bit figures appeared on the screen. One looks like a knight, the second an athlete wearing equipment from many different sports, and the third is a soldier in a military gear.

"My name is Sir Alpha. A knight in the service of his Highness Muso," said the knight.

"My name is Beta. I'll take on any opponent Couch fights," said the athlete.

"My name is Delta. I am Captain's loyal lieutenant," said the soldier.

"I can assume from this that you're System," Ken said as he stared at Muso.

"You're right but right now I need to deal with a Virus. Let's go Alpha," Muso said as he put his V-system to his waist. Wires came out of the V-system and formed a belt around Muso's waist. Muso then pulled out a blank disc.

"Yes your Highness," Alpha said as he flew out of the V-system as a red like and into the disc turning it red.

"Power On, Select Game," said the V-system as a slot opened up on the top of it. Muso inserted the red disc into the slot. Then the V-system turned red as it said ", Alpha's Adventure, Press Start."

"Henshin," Muso said as he pressed the start button.

"GAME START," said the V-system as Muso was covered with a black body suit with a green grid design. His feet were covered in red metallic boots that reached to his knees. The wires around his waist turned into red snake scale armor. His chest was covered in red knight like armor. His shoulders had red shields on top of them. His hands had red armor gauntlets lined with the color yellow on them making his fist bigger. On his head a full red metal helmet covered his head, on his face were two half ovals which looked like black screens with a slight red hue.

"Now I have to get going," Muso said as he ran out the door without closing it.

"Sorry but I need to go after him," Ken said as he ran after Muso.

"Hey it's dangerous to fight a Virus without another Virus," Suzy yelled to Ken but he did not hear because he was already gone!

"Don't worry about Ken he can handle himself against anything," Andy said to Suzy as she looked at him with a confused look on her face.

-Somewhere in the city-

Cars on a street were either smashed, flipped over, or on fire. People were running away screaming.

In the middle of the chaos was a black figure. It looked human but it has car part on it making it look like a walking race car.

The Virus was laughing in a high screech like tone but was interrupted when Muso punched it in the face, knocking it over.

"This ends here Virus," Muso said as he pressed the start button on his V-system.

"Pause, Cheat Code. Up, Up, X. Equip Sword," The V-system said as Muso pressed some of the buttons on it then the start again. A red and silver sword appeared in Muso's right hand.

Muso began to attack the Virus with his sword but the Virus ran around the rider at a speed he could not keep up with.

"Move Ride: Blast," said the Exadriver as Ken shot the Virus a powered up blast sending it flying into a smashed car.

Muso looked over and saw Excade in a shooting stance. "It looks like you need some help," the rider said.

"Ken, is that you," Muso asked as the Virus got back up?

"Fight now, talk later," Ken said as he pulled out the Claw Henshin card and put it into the Exadriver.

"Henshin Ride: Claw Kaiser," said the Exadriver as Ken transformed into Kamen Rider Claw Kaiser.

"Fine," Muso said as is sword disappeared and he pressed the start button.

"Pause, Cheat Code. Left Left X. Equip Crossbow," said the V-system as a Red and silver crossbow appeared in Muso's right hand.

Ken charged the Virus as Muso fired energy arrows at it. The Virus dodged the arrows but was hit by Ken using Claw Kaiser's shuriken. The Virus slashed at Ken's chest with his claws causing him to stagger back.

"Mr. Axis, may I make a suggestion," D.A.T.A. asked?

"What do you suggest," replied Ken in an annoyed tone as he pulled out D.A.T.A.

"Use the green card you got in Claw's world in the Exabooker," D.A.T.A. said making an eight bit smiley face on the phone's screen.

"Fine. Let's try it," Ken said as he put D.A.T.A. away and pulled the green card from the Exabooker.

Ken inserted the card into the slot on the Exabooker. "Call Ride: Dark Claw Kage," the Exabooker said after Ken pulled the trigger. Red, blue, and green projections appeared and shuffled together as they merged into one solid form. The form was that of a red and black Kaiser mode but with two swords instead of the shuriken.

"Nice," Ken said in a happy tone as **Kage **(riders that are summoned will have their names bolded) drew its swords and charged the Virus with Ken.

"Couch let me in the match," Beta asked in an eager tone?

"Got you," Muso said as he pulled out the disc from the V-system. Beta flew out of the V-system and into the disc as Alpha went from the disc to the system. Muso then re-inserted the disc back into the V-system.

"Beta's Major, Press Start. GAME START," the V-system said as Muso pressed the start button. Muso's armor changed. His legs were covered in green sneakers, and on his knees were half black and half white pads. His arms gained half black and half white wrist guards with green gloves worn underneath; his elbows were also covered in half black and white pads. His chest was a full chest guard, like the ones that dirt bikers wear, the left half was white, and the right half was black, but the middle of it had a long green stripe down the middle. His belt was now covered in the same similar black and white padding as his joint protectors and his V-System was now green. Muso's head is covered in a green helmet with a square hole in the middle going from his forehead to his chin; his face is covered in the same half black and white pattern. From the top of the helmet is a black visor covering Muso's eyes. Muso pressed the start button again.

"Pause. Cheat Code. O, X, Left. Baterrr Up," the V-system said as a black and white bat appeared in Muso's hand.

Ken, Muso and **Kage** attacked as a coordinated team. Ken kicked the Virus to Muso who hit it to **Kage** with his bat. **Kage** then slashed the Virus with its swords, leaving an X shaped wound.

The Virus then kicked **Kage** into a wall, causing it to vanish. It then pushed Ken and Muso back with its speed.

"This Virus is tough," Muso said as he got up from the Virus' attack.

"Yeah we better finish it," Ken said as he pulled out the Claw Finisher Ride card and Muso pressed the start button on his V-system.

"Pause, Cheat Code. Left, Right, Left, Right, O, X. Ultimate Code, Final Match," the V-system said as Muso pressed the start again.

"Finisher Ride: C-C-Claw K-K-Kaiser," the Exadriver said as Ken inserted the card into the driver and closed it.

Muso's feet began to glow black and white and in front of his feet energy formed a white and black ball like object the size of a soccer ball. Muso kicked the energy ball at the Virus. When the ball hit the Virus, the Virus was covered in its energy and could not move.

Ken and Muso jump into the air as Ken's shuriken turned into a sword. Muso performed a flying side kick on the Virus while Ken came straight down on the Virus with his sword. The Virus exploded in black light.

"Let's get back to the trailer. And I want an explanation about you being a rider," Muso said as their armor vanished when they walked away from the battle.

A small black light flew away from where the Virus was destroyed. It flew up to a roof top nearby. On the roof was a man in black clothing. The man held up a blank disc. The light flew into the disc causing it to turn black. On the disc in white letters were the words "Omega's Race."

"Had fun fighting the riders," the man asked the disc?

"Yes but that other rider was a surprise," said the disc.

-End of Chapter Four-

Dark-K: So Excade is now in the World of Kamen Rider System. Sorry if the chapter is shorter than the others.

Ken: Boss who is the man with the black disc?

Dark-K: You just have to wait and see.

Ken: come on please Boss.

Andy: Ken just stop. You know Boss want say a thing.

Ken: Fine. See you all next time.


End file.
